


Incorrect Hannibal Quotes

by FanWarriors_19



Series: Incorrect Quotes [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Ficlet Collection, Incorrect Quotes, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19
Summary: Compilation de toutes ces phrases que nos cannibales et agents du FBI préférés n'ont jamais prononcées, de toutes ces conversations qu'ils n'ont jamais tenues... alors qu'elles leur correspondent ridiculement bien. 100% crack.[Multi-contributeurs]
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter
Series: Incorrect Quotes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014441
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Conversation n°1

**Author's Note:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#1**

**Hannibal Lecter :** * se dispute avec Will *

**Will Graham :** * se dispute avec Hannibal *

**Hannibal Lecter :** Ça suffit. Tu vas terminer dans la soupe.


	2. Conversation n°2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#2**

**Will Graham :** Nomme une chose que tu aimerais tester dans notre chambre.

**Hannibal Lecter :** Te voir faire une nuit complète de huit heures.


	3. Conversation n°3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#3**

  
**Les parents d’Hannibal, probablement :** Le prénom que nous lui donnons à présent n’aura  _ ab-so-lu-ment _ aucune conséquence sur la vie de notre fils !


	4. Conversation n°4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#4**

**Hannibal Lecter :** Je me sens parfaitement reposé, le soleil brille, c’est un jour magnifique pour tuer quelqu’un, et je viens de terminer un dessin parfait de Will. La vie est belle.

**Will Graham :** J’ai eu, en tout et pour tout, trente minutes de sommeil au cours des cinq derniers jours, et un cerf me poursuit partout dans mes cauchemars. Tuez-moi.


	5. Conversation n°5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#5**

**Hannibal Lecter :** Will, j’ai glissé une petite lettre dans ton panier-repas, simplement pour te montrer à quel point je t’aime.

**Will Graham :** * la prend dans son panier * Hannibal, c’est une lettre de dix pages, écriture serrée.


	6. Conversation n°6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#6**

**Hannibal Lecter :** Si je meurs, mes funérailles seront un dîner géant, et vous serez tous invités.

**Alana Bloom :** Si tu meurs ?

**Will Graham :** Génial… c’est la seule fête à laquelle j’ai jamais été invité, et il pourrait ne même pas mourir.


	7. Conversation n°7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Leia Favaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz)

**#7**

**Will Graham :** Je suis amoureux de Hannibal.

**Bedelia du Maurier :** Félicitations, tu es officiellement le dernier au courant.


End file.
